New Years Eve In Gotham City
by Calie1
Summary: A New Years fic. Oliver drags Chloe to Gotham City for a little payback.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a short one shot to wish everyone a happy new years. Hope you enjoy it. I might have a little sequel after it. But I'm not sure. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"This is not how I had planned to spend my New Years Eve." Chloe said glumly while surveying the crowd of people. "None of these people like me."

"It's your imagination." Oliver said and sipped his drink. They had arrived around seven. His intention at that point had been to remain sober. But after slowly realizing the evening was going down hill he had opted for alcohol.

"Really? So that disgusted look that women gave me wasn't contempt." Chloe grabbed a glass of wine from the passing tray and took a generous sip from it.

"Well perhaps she didn't like you, but that's only because her and I didn't part under the best of conditions." His eyes traveled over the room and spotted his target again. "I found it hard to believe there is not one crime is committed tonight."

Chloe shrugged before laying her arm over the back of the bar stool she was in and slouched backwards. "I mean Oliver its almost midnight, how much longer do we have to do this?"

"Until he leaves." Oliver chugged the rest of his drink and placed it on the bar behind him. Chloe's only response was to groan. For the first time in a while he took his eyes from the man across the room and glanced down at her. His eyes strayed for probably the millionth time to her chest before he looked away again. The night had been bordering on miserable. Not only had had they been at a party for three hours and seen nothing, but he had been tortured by Chloe's choice in clothing. She had always dressed nice and he could appreciate an attractive women. But did she have to dress like that?

"Can't we at least dance?" Chloe piped up finally. For the past couple of hours she had wanted to ask as she watched the other couple dancing and enjoying themselves. The prospect of attending a party with Oliver had excited her, but now she was bored as hell.

"You want to dance with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She tried to frown and reserved herself to sitting there for the rest of the night, but when he moved to stand in front of her and held out his hand she fought a smile.

"Ms. Sullivan, would you honor me with a dance?" For the first time that night her eyes lit up. If he'd known that was all it would have taken to make her happy he would have asked her much earlier.

"Yes, but don't get any ideas." Chloe placed her hand in his and stepped off of the stool. "I thought you wanted to keep all eyes on you know who."

"I do." Oliver held her hand in his and led her towards the dance floor. "But that's what the others are for. Plus, I think I've already thrown caution to the wind with three drinks."

"Don't feel bad, I think I drank a whole bottle of wine. If we have to run I'm not going anywhere." He spun her around suddenly and the room was a blur. When she stopped she found herself pressed against him and his arm around her waste. "Whoa."

"I always knew I had an impact on women." He grinned down at her. They had never stood so close before, but he couldn't say that he minded it.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Queen." But the problem was that he did have in impact on her. "Like I said, to much wine."

"Of course." He spun her out and pulled her back into his arms effortlessly. "You did fine."

Chloe let out the breath she had held and gripped his suit jacket in her hand, determined not to let go. "Do not do that again."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said softly and pulled her closer against him. There position would appear intimate to their observers, which was probably in their best interest. But he probably didn't have to hold her so close.

For a while they danced in silence. It was awkward at first; after all, she'd never been so close to Oliver Queen. There was the time he told her to hang on and jumped off a building though. But she'd been too scared at the time to notice their proximity. Once they touched the groound he had proceeded to yell at her for getting into trouble and called Clark to pick her up. She could have taken a cab but Chloe had been under the assumption Oliver had done it just so Clark would give her a piece of his mind also.

Eventually, she relaxed against him. His arm seemed to relax also because it slowly slid down her back and rested very low on the small of her back. She shuddered as his hand pulled her hips closer to his. What was he doing? Before she had time to ponder that question the song ended and an announcement came that it was almost midnight.

Oliver stepped back from her slowly, his hand sliding over her hip and dropping away, but not releasing her hand. "Do you want to go on the balcony?" For some reason he was hoping she hadn't noticed what had happened. Perhaps it wasn't much to everyone else at the party, but it was to them.

Chloe glanced around to the other guests. They were all exiting through the doors into the open air of the balcony. With only minutes to go the grand fireworks display was about to begin. She only nodded. He pulled her gently through the crowd, never releasing her hand. It wasn't until they found a spot to the side that he released her. He slid his hand from hers, settled it on her hip, and pushed her gently in front of him. Chloe shivered slightly but she wasn't quite sure if it was from the cool air or the feeling of his chest brushing against her bare back. Moments later something settled over her shoulders and she grinned. "Of course you would have to be a gentleman."

"How else am I supposed to seduce the ladies?" Her light tone of voice relieved him somewhat, but his body was still tense with the realization of what had just happened on the dance floor.

"Is that what you were doing?" Chloe whispered shakily. He didn't respond though, and she wished she could have seen his face to know if she was imagining what had been going on.

For a moment he fought to respond, to say anything rational, even deny that he hadn't been using the dance as a reason to touch her and make her want him. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, off in the distance. "Look." He whispered into her ear.

Chloe wasn't sure what he was referring to. But it took her only seconds to spot the lit up bat in the sky.

"Now wait for it." Oliver said softly into her ear with a grin. It was only seconds, but the response was instantaneous. "Ha ha." Oliver smirked as the young man began walking from the crowd. As the man walked closer towards them Oliver's smirk widened into a triumphant smile. There was always going to be some part of him that was irresponsible and cocky. As he came towards Oliver their eyes locked. The other man's face was grim, but Oliver only smirked.

Chloe's breath aught in her throat as he walked passed them, his eyes on Oliver the entire time. As he brushed passed them Chloe look up and behind her at Oliver. "Oliver!"

"What?" He looked down at her in confusion.

"Were you smirking at him?!" She asked in a chiddinng but hushed tone.

"So what?" Oliver glanced behind him as Bruce Wayne disappeared. "Maybe he'll think twice next time before he comes to Star City and makes a mess of things."

"He caught a murderer. Was this all it was about? To let him know you knew who he was? What was the point?!" When it came down to it Oliver was as bad as a kid.

"And he stole that deal right off the table from me. Do you know what that could have meant for Queen Industries?" He threw back at her but he knew by the glare on her face he wouldn't win this argument.

"I'm surprised you're not leaving now to run over his city." Chloe said and folded her arms over her chest. She had no doubt that he would have taken off, leaving her there.

"I would, if I wouldn't have drunken so much. Plus, there is always tomorrow night don't you think?"

"We're going home tomorrow." Chloe said angrily and spun around. "I can't believe you drug me out here for this! You don't even know if it is really him."

"Yea, and that huge space underneath his mansion holds bats." She spun around again at him, her mouth gaping open. "Come on Chloe. Who has the best damn satellites in the world?"

She turned away from him again. "I don't even like Gotham City." She said grumpily.

"I would have to agree. But I'll go make nice tomorrow and then we can leave? Okay?" She didn't say anything but he could hear her sigh. Gently, he rested his hands over her arms. "I'm sorry. So it was slightly childish." He wanted to add a 'but' in there to defend himself, but he forced it back down. "I'm spoiled, we know that."

"I don't notice Bruce Wayne doing childish things." Chloe shot out, but immediately regretted it.

Oliver had competitive issues, he knew that, but something about Chloe holding Bruce Wayne above him bothered him more then he could say. "Would you rather be here with him then?"

His voice had been light and teasing the whole evening, most likely in anticipation of mocking Bruce Wayne. The tone of his voice had changed suddenly. She could hear anger in it. Slowly, she turned and faced him. "No." It was the truth.

The countdown had started and as the numbers went down his anger slowly melted away. She was looking up at him with soft, apologetic eyes. He had probably deserved the dig anyway. He'd brought her all the way from Metropolis for his games.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said softly.

Oliver slipped an arm around her waste and stepped closer. "You don't have to apologize." The crowd had reached 'five' and by that point he knew it was inevitable. There would be no way to avoid kissing her. Then as the sky lit up and the loud noise of fireworks surrounded them he lowered his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"I work better alone." Bruce said evenly.

"Imagine that." Oliver threw his arm over the back of the sofa. He looked over to Chloe who sat perched on one of the chairs behind him. "Who does that remind you of dear?"

Chloe frowned. "Oliver."

"I have enough people running around in costumes and capes in Star City, along with red and blue spandex boy who decides to make an appearance every time he gets bored in Metropolis."

"Oliver!" Chloe admonished again.

"Sorry. Superman." Perhaps taking out his anger on Clark in front of Bruce Wayne wasn't a great idea. "I'm just asking before you come flying in, literally, to Star City give me a heads up. You know just a phone call. 'Hey, it's me Bruce, a.k.a the Dark Night slash Batman,' whatever you call yourself, 'just coming by your city to rile things up a bit'."

"So you're angry?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not angry. Aggravated maybe. I'd say between Batman ruining the beginning of the week and Superman ruining the end," he heard Chloe sigh behind him but he chose to ignore it, "I've had my fill for the week. Thank god it's the new year." He sighed and smiled grimly. "So Bruce, what do you say? Just a little bit of consideration so we have less confusion next time?"

"I suppose I can agree to that, if you can promise me you can keep things to yourself."

"Oh I'm all full of secrets." He grinned and stood up. "By the way Bruce, just a tip. You may want to look into hiding that huge cavern below your estate. My satellites picked it up right away."

"Oliver!" Chloe yelled angrily.

"I'll see what I can do." Bruce said and stood up, his face remaining impassive although perhaps slightly amused.

"Come on sidekick, let's go back to Star City." He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the exit.

"Metropolis you mean."

"No, I meant Star City. It's a lot warmer than Metropolis this time of year, and a lot better than this damn place." Oliver paused at the door and turned to Bruce Wayne. "No offense, but you can keep Gotham."

"Then I won't be seeing you here very often then? Pity."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You always did have a rather dry sarcasm. Loosen up. I don't know how they consider _you_ to be a ladies man." Oliver turned to the blond glaring up at him. "Right Chloe?" She sighed in annoyance and turned to Bruce.

"Nice meeting you. I apologize for Oliver's crude tactics."

"My pleasure." Bruce said flatly, eyes only on Oliver.

"Leave the boardroom glare at home Bruce." Pushing the door open he ushered Chloe out the door. "Come on sidekick, I'll show you my tactics when we get back to the hotel room."

"Oliver!"


End file.
